This invention relates generally to lighting sources and more particularly to a light source with flashlight and glow stick function.
Portable lighting is typically designed with the task in mind. Accordingly, flashlights are designed to focus a beam of light for peering into dark corners or cast light longer distances whereas lanterns are designed to cast light short distances but in all directions. One such general lighting source is the chemical-based glow stick. The glow stick embeds two or more chemicals within a hollow plastic tube that, when combined, fluoresce for a brief period of time. To use the glow stick, the tube is bent so that a capsule containing one of the chemicals is broken. The tube is shaken to mix the two chemicals and start the fluorescence process. Light from this process is radiated out the sidewalls of the tube in all directions.
There is a desire to provide multifunctional to lighting devices so that a single device can serve multiple purposes. Accordingly, the need arises for a multipurpose lighting device that combines a flashlight with a glow stick-like lantern for dual purpose lighting.